


Hamilton Hunger Games Simulator!

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: There's no Hunger Games Simulator tag, but this story does exist for anyone who's wondering what's gonna happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> Aye!

Philip Schuy sets an explosive off killing Washington and Seabury (Hamilton would be happy that Seabury got killed, but mad that Washington got killed)

Adams clutches a first aid kit and runs away

Maria takes a spear leaning on the cornucopia (She's a strong woman)

Theodosia Sr sets an explosive off killing Theodosia Jr and Doctor (WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!!)

Eacker grabs a sickle and King George III gets a slingshot

The Bullet sets an explosive off killing Philip Ham and Lee (INSERT STAY ALIVE REPRISE HERE)

Madison kills Burr with a sickle (Savage)

Mulligan grabs some land mines but they accidentally explode (NOOO!!!)

Laurens thinks about grabbing supplies but decides to run for cover instead

Angelica shoots an arrow into Hamilton's head (That's how mad Angelica was about the Reynolds Pamphlet)

Reynolds grabs a shield from the ground (Casually grabbing a shield to defend himself from Maria)

Jefferson and Eliza fight for a bag. Jefferson strangles Eliza with the straps and runs (Jefferson, why?!!)

Lafayette scares Peggy away from the cornucopia (At least he didn't kill her!)


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1!

Eacker repeatedly stabs Lafayette to death with a katana (NOT AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN!!!!)

Reynolds constructs shelter with sticks and grass (Even though he's a jerk, Reynolds is surprisingly the smartest out of the bunch)

Jefferson sprains his ankle while running away from Peggy (Peggles got mad at TJeffs for killing her sister)

Maria, Philip Schuy, and Theodosia Sr hunt for other tributes (Power group?)

King George III tries to kill Angelica, but she is able to escape (Angelica is a very smart woman)

Laurens climbs up a tree to make a resting spot (Did Laurens just pull an Evan Hansen?)

Madison wonders what Adams is up to (Now I'm also wondering)

The Bullet camouflages herself in a cave type area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	3. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 1!

Peggy, Angelica, and Reynolds successfully ambush and kill the entire camp of The Bullet, Maria, and Philip Schuy (NOOO!!! Peggy and Angelica are strong women, though)

Jefferson tries to treat his infection with water and grass (If the doctor was still alive, he definitely wouldn't approve)

Madison sets up camp for the night

Adams, Theodosia Sr, Laurens, and King George III sleep in shifts, trying to protect each other

Eacker feels delirious and forgets where he is (Eacker needs sleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!

Peggy feeds Jefferson an allergen, killing him (Peggles finally gets revenge on TJ)

Angelica makes a slingshot with materials from the ground (I change my mind. Angelica is the smartest of the bunch)

Madison receives a water spile from a sponsor

King George III sprains his ankle while running away from Adams (INSERT I KNOW HIM HERE)

Eacker, Reynolds, Theodosia Sr, and Laurens hunt for other tributes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	5. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2!

Angelica and Reynolds tell stories about their districts and lives to each other (Should I be worried?)

Madison cries himself to sleep (He's really upset that Thomas died)

King George III dies from an infection (The King himself died of natural causes)

Laurens climbs a tree to try to get some rest (Laurens keeps pulling an Evan Hansen for some weird reason)

Eacker sets up camp for the night

Adams climbs a tree to try to get some rest (Hopefully not on the same tree Laurens is resting on. Also, both Johns just pulled an Evan Hansen)

Peggy quietly hums in the night

Theodosia Sr involuntarily passes out from sheer exhaustion (Theodosia needs sleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3!

Adams sees poison fog but manages to escape (Adams is a really smart tiny guy)

Eacker bleeds out from a wound left mildly treated (Shouldn't have killed the doctor)

Angelica overhears Peggy and Laurens talking in the distance (Either Jeggy or just a normal conversation)

Theodosia Sr and Madison work together for the day

Reynolds tries to kill a squirrel with an arrow (I think Reynolds was in the mood to kill something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	7. Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 3!

Peggy and Theodosia Sr sleep in shifts, placing full trust in each other (Ship or friendship?)

Adams is unable to start a fire and is extremely uncomfortable (Someone help Adams)

Madison tends his wounds with leaves and water

Reynolds throws a knife into Laurens's chest (NOT MAH TURTLE BABY!!!)

Angelica receives clean water from an unknown sponsor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	8. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4!

Reynolds, Angelica, Madison, Theodosia Sr, and Peggy hunt for other tributes

Adams searches for water and firewood (Adams is an introvert confirmed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	9. Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 4!

Adams stays awake all night on pure adrenaline

Theodosia Sr, Angelica, Reynolds, and Peggy joke with each other (Not so sure why everyone decided to continue trusting Reynolds after he killed Laurens)

Madison is repeatedly awoken by nightmares (Adams, since you're awake, why don't you go and comfort Jemmy? The poor guy deserves it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	10. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5!

Peggy cannot handle the stress and decides to commit suicide (PEGGY, NO!!!)

Reynolds sees poison fog but manages to escape

Madison camouflages himself in a cave type area (Madison is also an introvert)

Adams receives a picture of his family from a sponsor (Most likely his wife and son)

Angelica explores the arena

Theodosia Sr camouflages herself in a cave type area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	11. Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 5!

Theodosia Sr kills Madison with a hand-made weapon (NOT JEMMY!!!)

Reynolds cooks his some squirrels and enjoys eating more than he thought (What happened to the grammar, Simublast?)

Angelica receives medical supplies and nuts from an unknown sponsor

Adams tends his wounds with leaves and water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	12. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6!

Adams, Reynolds, and Angelica get into a fight. Adams quickly kills them both (FINALLY, SOMEONE KILLED THE ABUSIVE JERK! BUT WHY ANGELICA?!!)

Theodosia Sr picks (non-poisonous) fruit from a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	13. Night 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 6!

Theodosia Sr steals Adams's supplies while he is asleep (I mean, Adams was a bit of jerk in history, so...good job, Theodosia!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	14. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7!

Adams receives medical supplies from a sponsor

Theodosia Sr questions her sanity (Probably after she stole from Adams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	15. Night 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 7!

Adams dies mysteriously after going on a diatribe about the Hunger Games

Theodosia Sr receives an iPad from an unknown sponsor

_**Winner: Theodosia Sr! (She's a very strong woman)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here!


End file.
